Dos infelices afortunados
by Foster Tucker
Summary: Ambos iban a ese lugar. A esas horas. No les importaba el mundo, ni la gente, porque después de todo, eso no tenía importancia. Ambos estaban desgastados, los dos estaban tan cansados… y cada vez que el destino los unía bailaban esa canción. Sin saber quiénes eran, lo hacían, porque ellos sabían que en el fondo, eso era lo que les hacía sentirse bien.


_South Park no me pertenece. __**Soundtrack Sugerido: Muse- Feeling Good**_

Recuerden, que lo que va "_entre comillas y en cuersiva"_ es un dialogo que se tubo en un pasado. Y el primero en hablar, es 'el rubio'.

* * *

Dos infelices afortunados

.;.;.;

Veintiséis años. Médico Psiquiatra, a corta edad. Solo. Adinerado.

_…_

Veinticuatro años. Estudiante de contabilidad. Huérfano de madre, desamparado de padre.

_…_

_Infelices_

_…_

Él sale de su recién obtenido trabajo y se pasa una mano por los cabellos, negros y poco brillantes y sube a su auto. De lujo, estéreo estridente, asientos de piel y resplandeciente pintura negra.

Se mira un segundo al espejo. Sus ojos. ¿Dónde había quedado _su vida? _Mira al espejo otra vez y escucha con expresión frustrada y desgastada al inútil aparatejo que le decía a donde ir. ¡Yo no quiero saber a dónde ir! Ruge. Toma la pantalla y la arranca del tablero del auto. Lanza el objeto por la ventana del auto y se mira el cuerpo. Cubierto por la bata blanca que usaba para las consultas y amarrado por la corbata, se sentía un perro enjaulado.

_…_

_"¿Alguna vez te platiqué sobre lo bien que se veían los atardeceres donde yo vivía?"_

_…_

_"¿Tú podías ver los atardeceres?"_

_…_

Rubio y desparpajado. Se sostiene las sienes con una frustración única y descomunal. Aleja sus manos cansadas del ordenador y se quita bruscamente los anteojos. Bufa. Se recuesta en la silla y bebe un sorbo de café. Tan joven, y tan desgastado. Calificaciones perfectas, el ratón de biblioteca, refugiado en letras y en murallas de conocimiento. Terrible. Se levanta de golpe y hace lo que siempre deseo hacer desde el día en que por obligación de su padre entró a estudiar una carrera que no quería: Toma la taza de café a su lado y la derrama sobre la computadora. El aparato produce un sonido áspero y se apaga con brusquedad mientras el líquido se derrama sobre la mesa y sus pantalones. _Accidentes._ Sonríe a la nada, y se pregunta cómo es que no había hecho eso antes.

…

El pelinegro se retuerce de ira y frustración en su auto, mientras el estéreo ruge y estremece al compás de una canción donde las cuerdas de una guitarra y los golpes de los tambores y platillos escurrían en el aire como el agua sobre una roca. Grita y saca su furia en un grito abrumador, aúlla el estribillo de la canción y recuerda el motivo de su conmoción.

El dinero.

Esos fajos de papel verde, aburridos e inútiles. ¿Para que servían? Para nada, claro que no. Él lo sabía, y tenía dinero a borbotones.

El provenía de una familia acaudalada, con puestos en trabajos excelentes ganados con 'palanca' porque ninguno, más que el, se los merecía. El muchacho había salido de la universidad y entrando a trabajar con su cedula profesional a tan corta edad, meramente por su esfuerzo, y era algo de lo que se sentía orgulloso. Pero ahí viene su padre a arruinarlo, intentando darle dinero a su jefe, para que lo ascendieran a un puesto más alto. Y para colmo, para conseguir más dinero.

La reacción de los superiores fue la esperada. El muchacho por poco pierde su empleo.

Y míralo ahora, en su auto conduciendo a quien sabe dónde.

_"Yo vivía lejos, había un balcón en donde yo solía ver el sol por la tarde…"_

_…_

_"Apuesto a que te encantaba…"_

…

El rubio sonríe al aparato descompuesto y luego tira todos sus libros de estudio a la basura. Al fin y al cabo, tenía mucha vida por delante, y había una oportunidad nueva en otro lugar.

Su padre llega y lo ve destruyendo todos los diplomas que había ganado bajo un esfuerzo indebido. Los toma y los destroza luego los lanza al aire como confeti. Su padre le grita, le reclama algo sobre su futuro, sobre sus sueños.

¿Qué esos eran sus sueños? Brincos diera…

Se acerca a su progenitor, y se planta frente a él, luego toma uno de los libros que no había tirado y se lo entrega. Lo mira. Se miran. El rubio de repente pone cara seria, y luego la deforma en una máscara de ira total. Levanta la mano. El ruido sordo de una bofetada directa al rostro del individuo corrompe el ambiente, y para el rubio es como el sonido de la libertad. Inmediatamente después de cachetear a su padre, lo abraza. Le dice cuanto lo quiere y después, le remarca que no lo quiere volver a ver nunca jamás. luego toma una maleta que previamente estuvo preparando y sale de la casa.

No más.

…

El pelinegro llega hasta un lugar determinado. Aquella playa. Sola, vacía a esas horas de la noche, tan tranquila. Pacifica como la brisa otoñal, solitaria, era tan solitaria como su único visitante nocturno.

Estaciona el auto en la arena, y se baja. Se quita los zapatos y se tira en la arena pesadamente. La canción sigue reproduciéndose a todo volumen, y al parecer, se repite. Ya lleva buen rato sonando. El chico suspira y se pregunta ¿Qué diablos hace el ahí?

Y entonces recuerda la respuesta.

…

El padre del rubio queda conmocionado, mientras ve a su hijo alejarse por la puerta de la casa con una enorme maleta tras de él. No lo detiene.

El rubio camina, no tiene un rumbo fijo a donde ir. Solo sabe que quiere ir donde estaba _él. _

…

_"El aire tomaba las nubes hasta hacerlas pintura, entonces yo veía al cielo en un atardecer como si fuera una gigantesca obra de arte…"_

_..._

_"Tus ojos son una obra de arte…"_

_…_

El pelinegro oye pasos sobre la arena. Sabe lo que le espera. Sabe _quién_ es. Sabe que esa canción no está de fondo solo porque sí.

_"Yo adoro esa canción…"_

"_¿enserio? Porque estaba pensando en algo…"_

…

El rubio deja atrás la pesada maleta y se acerca al pelinegro. Él con los pantalones hasta las rodillas y los zapatos en la mano, y el otro, con arena en el cabello, y con la camisa semi abierta.

Se sonríen. Era la hora, el momento y la canción esperada.

_…_

El pelinegro abraza al rubio. El rubio le corresponde, ambos se complementan.

La canción transcurre un largo rato, y ambos miran al cielo, negro y frío. Se miran con seguridad. El rubio escucha la canción y se separa del pelinegro para incorporarse y darle luego una mano. El pelinegro la acepta y se levantan de la arena, como si el tiempo estuviese detenido. Pasan los minutos, ellos se abrazan. El rubio posas sus brazos en el cuello del otro y este de su cintura, y comienza el vaivén lento de su danza.

…

_"¿Puedo preguntarte algo?"_

_"seguro…"_

_"¿Qué hace un muchacho rubio como tú, hablando con un maldito como yo?"_

**_"yo tampoco soy feliz…"_**

…

La canción avanza al igual que ellos dos sobre la arena. De alguna manera, se completaban, encajaban, se complementaban al punto de parecer hechos el uno para el otro, y se miraban. Sus miradas eran perfectas. Duras, frías, fuertes y estrechas. Únicas, felices, amorosas, y sinceras. Así eran sus miradas. Así se completaban…

...

_"¿Tu quieres bailarla conmigo?"_

_"Eso es lo más estúpido que alguien me ha pedido, cuando ya sabe la respuesta…"_

_…_

_._

_._

_._

_Todas las noches, en las que el destino decidía juntarlos, así lo hacían. No se conocían. No sabían el nombre del otro, y aun así, bailaban aquella canción. Esa canción que les decía "me siento bien" y que les recordaba lo afortunados que eran de poder tener un motivo para sentirse de esa forma._

_Ellos eran dos infelices._

_…_

**Dos infelices afortunados de tenerse el uno al otro.**

~finito~

_¡Uff!_ Ya lo terminé. Bien, espero que les haya gustado, hippies, lo he hecho con mucho cariño n.n, Espero que no se hayan confundido mucho al leerlo. En mi opinión, me parece que me ha quedado un poco lindo… pero al diablo mi opinión (jaj! Que autoestima ._.) Bien, ustedes ya saben, esto no va a tener continuación, pero si me la piden… MENOS! xD ¡los engañé! xDDD Bien, esto va dedicado a:

**CreationLM, Gabi17, Sweek Lawliet, y MuffinState OfTheArt89.(¡Little monster Foster te ama!)**

**Gracias, Foster.**


End file.
